An unusual love story
by Fer20Diaz
Summary: Lui won the chance to become a new Vocaloid. Awesome, right? All that changed when little by little he started meeting his roommate but at the same time meeting this strange new feelings for the albino. But this boy has a secret and Lui wants to know it, will he regret later? He didn't mind but as time passes, the more he convinces himself that he's completely crazy -LuixPiko- YAOI


**A/N: First of all, I've never, I mean, NEVER seen a story about Lui and Piko and I came to fix that :D  
><strong>

**So, welcome to the first LuixPiko story on Fanfiction ever ! :3 *claps* Thank you, thank you~! (oh my god, I'm so enjoying this too much xD)**

**Now finishing with the... introduction? xD Here you have, enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>I received a letter from my new 'Master' a few days ago.<p>

I'll be officially joining to the Vocaloids today.

I have to say I was pretty excited when they told me I won the contest I was in.

I let out a sigh, I have to admit I was kind of nervous too. On the letter Master send me he said _'-I hope you get along well. By the way, the name of the boy you'll be sharing a room is Piko. Please don't judge him.'_

Those words were on my head all the time since I read it, _'Please don't judge him.'_ I wonder what he meant.

I already know who Piko is. I've seen him perform a couple of times, he's an amazing singer. Why should I judge him?

Is he some kind of weirdo?

Is he a stalker?

Does he have a fangirl personality?

Is he some kind of clumsy assassin?

…I am the clumsy one for thinking that in the first place.

Like my mind was filled with thoughts I didn't noticed I already reached to the mansion.

I walked towards the door and knocked it a few times.

A tall blue haired guy opened after a few seconds, "Lui, right?" he smiled.

I nodded and smiled too. He made a gesture for me to enter and I did.

"Do you want to go to your new room first?"

"Sure, that would be good."

His expression changed to a nervous one, "Your roommate's name is Piko, he's a person… out of the normal so please don't judge him."

Again with that, I tilted my head a little, "Why should I judge him?"

Kaito let out a sigh, "You'll find out soon. Let's go."

* * *

><p>We reached my new room and Kaito opened the door. It surprised me he didn't knocked.<p>

I stepped in a little bit and I saw him. I saw Piko on his bed, playing with some kind of console upside down. His legs resting on the wall.

"Piko!" Kaito yelled, "What did I tell you about keeping your room clean?"

He noticed us and jumped from his bed. He answered Kaito's question, "It's what normal people do." With a huge grin on his face and then sticking out his tongue a little.

When he saw me he walked towards me and he approached a little bit too close.

I stayed quiet and looked at Kaito. He shrugged.

Suddenly Piko started smelling me, does he know about personal space?

"You smell nice." He giggled.

"T-Thanks, I guess." I stuttered.

"So," he stepped backwards by spinning around twice then leaned forward a little with his hands opened at each side of his body, "Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Same."

At that moment Kaito just left the room without saying anything else.

"So," always with that silly smile on his face, "You can sleep on the bed over there," he pointed at an empty bed which was the only place that didn't have stuff on it, "I kept it free for you, see?" he grabbed my bags and put them on the bed, telling me to sit. I awkwardly did it, I don't want to disgust him.

Suddenly he started looking through my stuff, "Do you have something interesting in here?"

"No." I put my bags away from him, he made a frown.

"And here?" he then began to look inside the pockets of my jacket, he found a bag of candies I bought while I was coming here.

His eyes started sparkling, "Candies~"

"They're yours." I didn't need them anyway.

He smile widely again, "Thank you, new boy!"

"My name is Lui." I pointed out.

He tilted his head to the side a little, "Lui?"

I nodded.

"Lui." He repeated and reached for a nearby pen, "L-U-I." he said while writing it on his hand.

He giggled and again said for already what it seemed the fourth time, "Lui~"

This was a very weird conversation. I looked around for something else, something interesting. The first thing that caught my attention was a plushie, a pink bunny sitting on his bed. I got up from my bed and tried to reach it. When I was about to touch it I felt a strong grab on my wrist. I looked at my side and saw Piko grabbing it. I didn't bother at all until my sight went to his eyes. His glare was one of the most scary things I ever saw, "Don't." he said with a low voice that made me shiver. Nothing compared to the silly and almost adorable voice he had before. He started tighten up his grip with every second that passed and I could no longer feel my hand. I began to panic.

"S-Sorry, I won't do it again!" I begged.

His expression softened as he released my wrist and he started to smile again. What's with this guy?!

He grabbed the plushie and showed it to me, "This is Constantine, my favorite plushie. You can look but you can't touch, okay?" he asked, this time with such an adorable face.

I awkwardly nodded. He's starting to… scare me a little.

'_Please don't judge him.'_ Now I clearly understand what he meant.

I looked at my wrist and I could see the mark of his hand on it.

"Sorry." Piko said. I looked back at him and saw an emotionless expression on his face. Should I really take that as an apology?

"No problem… I guess." I hesitated while still looking at my wrist.

Suddenly someone knocked the door, we both turned our gazes to it and Luka entered.

"You already met each other?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Piko was the one who answered, "I like this boy, he gave me candy!" he grinned.

Luka giggled, "Oh really?"

I nodded and awkwardly giggled.

"Come down, you two. Lui has to meet everyone." She said.

* * *

><p>I met a lot of people and I learned a lot about them.<p>

For example, Miku is Piko's closest friend. Kind of.

Miku was a little bit crazy too so I think they understand each other. I remember seen a Miku's plushie in Piko's room before.

Kaito was the typical childish teenager.

Luka was the motherly kind person.

Gumi was a tomboy.

Len and Rin were twins.

Gakupo keeps the order in the mansion because… well, he has guns.

And so on.

Both, Piko and I, went back our room. I looked around the room and the disorder still surprised me. I mean, I'm a lazy person but this is just… another level.

"Have you ever cleaned this room?" I asked.

"Like… twice since I've been living here. Kaito does it, why?" he said so casually.

"I don't think he's gonna do it anymore," I kinda lied, "You could learn to do it yourself, don't you think?"

He made a little frown.

"How many bugs are here, anyway?" I annoyingly asked.

Piko's expression changed to a frightened one roughly, "B-Bugs?"

I nodded, "Under those things on the floor maybe," I pointed at some books lying on the floor, then pointed to a pile of dirty clothes, "Or under those."

Piko stare from one to another quickly with a bigger frightened look. Again and again.

I touched his shoulder awkwardly, "…are you okay?"

He stopped staring at them and looked at me roughly at the moment I touched him.

What I saw on his eyes was a mix of fear and desperation. Does he dislike bugs or something?

"You said bugs, right?!" he grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me twice.

"Y-Yeah?"

Before he could say something else, I heard someone calling my name. I turned my gaze to the door, as well as Piko.

I released myself from his grip and proceed to go to whoever was calling me, leaving Piko alone.

* * *

><p>The person calling me was Gakupo. He said he forgot to tell me some kind of… Rules? But literally after babbling a little about things I didn't really paid attention to, he put a gun on my head saying '<em>you know what will happen if you're not a good kid'<em> with an innocent grin, which made me pee my pants. He then left.

After he just left laughing from the place we were talking, Kaito appeared from nowhere, "You better listen, kid."

While I just gave him a 'you don't say?' look.

He patted my back and giggled a little bit.

Like the place was big I just kept looking every place and every corner around. It was a very comfortable place and very pretty too.

Then my gaze went to the corridor and I spotted a little albino searching for something or someone.

"Piko?" I called him.

He turned to my direction. When he saw me he ran towards me. When he reached me, he made a little bow which lasted like two seconds. When he stood straight he said, "If you want to know, I already cleaned my… our room."

Kaito's eyes went wide, "Wait what?! I've been trying that for 2 years already and you made it on your first day?!"

I rubbed the back of my head and nervously laughed.

"How did you convince him to do it?"

I shrugged, "Bugs."

Piko made a 'yuk!' sound, "I found some inoffensive ones. You were right, Lui."

I petted his head and stick out my tongue playfully.

Before I even realized, it was already night and I was really tired. At least I could get along well in this house at the moment.

Piko and I returned to our room. It surprised me to see that he really cleaned our room, now you could fully see the floor.

He sat on his bed and I did the same, but for some reason he just kept staring at me, not saying anything. It's was kinda awkward.

After a few seconds, he said, "I want to put on my pajamas."

"…You don't like my presence?"

"No." he said without doubting. Ouch, "You could leave or you could turn around."

"…okay?" I answered while turning my body to the wall, "Go ahead."

I heard he started moving but almost immediately I heard a strong hit on what it sounded like the door. I turned around, scared, just to see Piko with his back on the door, his hand on his mouth and shivering hard. Eyes wide open.

"What happened?" I asked obviously worried as I approached him.

He stayed silent while with his free hand pointed at his bed.

And there was the problem.

A spider, like a centimeter long.

I tried to think of a way of get it out without killing it. I grabbed a piece of paper, "C'mon, little one. Get up here." I said nicely to it as it climbed the paper, "Piko?" I said with the bug still on my hands.

"W-What are you gonna do?" he stuttered and approached just a little.

"Do me a favor, open the window."

He hesitated at first but finally did it.

I gently put the little spider on the frame of the window and it just walked away.

Then I felt some slender arms hug me from behind, I turn around just to see Piko hugging me way too tight.

After a few seconds he muttered a silent 'thank you' and went back to sit one his bed like nothing happened.

"It was on my leg. I could have died, you know?" he said with a calmed but at the same time slightly scared voice, I didn't even know that was possible.

I started giggling a little. He noticed and made a frown and groaned to me.

"Good night." He growled and went to bed not even changing to his pajamas anymore.

"Good night then." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way, Piko and Lui have the same age here. Why? Because I said so :3 so they're gonna have both 15 like Piko originally :D**

**Remember to leave some lovely review telling me what you think :B**


End file.
